Southern Cross Marauders
Southern Cross Marauders is a crew on the Sage Ocean History Southern Cross Marauders was founded in February of 2006 and take their name from a star constellation only viewable from the Southern Hemisphere. The crew was established by Wiking, and is comprised of a solid core of experienced Australian and Southern Hemisphere officers and pirates, as well as a few Northern Hemisphere converts. The SCM, as they are also known, pillage hard with all the tongue and cheek Aussies are well known for. The SCM is a member of the flag BLOOD OATH and is expanding its crew and fleet while continuing to have fun. As of June 2007 it is without a captain or senior officers and no active officers at all, the last known captain was Nigi. Wiking returned to the game in Late 2007 to find his crew defunct. He has since founded and leads the Silent But Deadly elite crew on Sage. Public Statement Welcome to the Southern Cross Marauders. Named after a star constellation only visible in the Southern Hemisphere. We are a fun-loving crew and enjoy making money at sea. We sail often and have many ships. Come on a pillage and if you want to join as a full member let the officers know. We are always looking for new members who are loyal and we reward the crew well. Promotion Requirements As a guideline for promotion to pirate you need at least Gunnery Broad - Respected. To be an officer you need all piracy skills broad with 2 solids. Battle Navigation must be at least Broad - Respected Fleet Officers: Trust from SO and Captain, Solid -Master in Bnav and 2 weeks min pillaging with Captain or SO. Senior Officers: As above with either own ship (unlocked), WB or bigger + trust from the CPT Captain-One of life's Mysteries Any Crew Enquiries please direct to the appropriate person below: Nigi - ALL issues Rustyrhinos,Nommercee - Promotion Issues. Pash - Flag Issues-Joining the Flag Shaka - BNav Messanga - Complaints about other crewmembers. KJshalf - General Enquiries. Slashinleroy - Pillaging Info. Most Importantly remember the golden rules: 1-Never leave the ship during a sea battle. Wait til we are just sailing or at port. You'll lose your booty if you leave us high and dry in a fight. 2-Don't use tell messages to talk to the officers or captain while at sea. Just chat through the vessel option. It stops them from doing their job and making you money on pillage. 3-Don't be a slacker! Always find an open station. We generally ask 3 times for you to take a station and then we plank. 4-Don't ask to split the booty at sea. We can't do it until we port. 5- All cabin persons must use PTB (permission to board) via crew chat before boarding any ship at sea. *****Important***** All "Southern Cross Marauders" Officers please read and obey the Private Statement. Come take a job at: - Ladka's Ironworking Stall on ; - Shashinleroys Ironworking stall on ; - Komile's Distilling Stall on Greenwich; - Lilmiznawty Distilling Stall on Greenwich; - Nomercee Distilling Stall on Descartes. Happy Sailing to All!